


Six the what?

by AllWeNeedIsSix



Series: Delighting in your company... [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllWeNeedIsSix/pseuds/AllWeNeedIsSix
Summary: The queens get reincarnated into the 21st century and are forced to figure out how people today live. But, why are they back? What were they meant to do now?
Series: Delighting in your company... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Six the what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for checking out this series. I hope you like it :)

“Boom! Number 5 is found!” A similar sounding voice exclaimed as she slammed her silver MacBook onto the small table. Catalina of Aragon jumps at the unexpected voice, as she lowers her magazine from her face. From behind the magazine stood none other than her god daughter, Catherine Parr. Lina looks around the coffee shop to see that everyone was now looking over at her table. She shoots Cathy a look, which makes her realise how loud she was. Cathy giggles as she pulls out the wooden chair across from Lina and sits as she moves her black curly hair away from her face. 

“You were saying?” Lina rolls her eyes. 

“I think I found Katherine Howard.” Cathy explains as she shows Lina her laptop. On the screen shows an Instagram page, which had the name ‘Kat Howard’ written above her bio. There was no posts, but the profile picture had a picture of a young girl with brown to pink ombré hair. 

“I don’t know Cath. Looking at her profile picture, she looks so young! Maybe 17, 18? How did you even find this account? The other queens we have found are pretty private people.” Lina says cautiously. 

“It’s private. I requested her and she accepted. All I had to do was type in her name and this was like the ninth account that showed up. And look! If you tap on the little ‘about this account’ button, it shows you when they joined Instagram. This is only three weeks after we reincarnated. Coincidence? I think not.” 

Lina giggles at Cathy’s little rant. “What about the name? ‘Kat’? It might not be a nickname for Katherine you know, wasn’t her name spelled with a ‘C’?” 

“No one knows. Believe me, I asked everyone in the castle but no one could read her signature. She also died young! That could be a reason why she looks so young in the profile picture. Lina, I really think it’s her.” Cathys dark brown eyes sparkled in excitement. 

“Well, I guess did find the other two. Ok, I’m believing you, but don’t get to excited yet. Just to remind you, we still haven’t found Anne.” Lina sighed as she layer back into her chair. 

“I know, but we must be close. I’m DMing Kat now. It’s just, we’ve been reincarnated for almost a year now, it’s time we all get together.” 

Lina nodded and sighed. Cathy was right. She two would also like to meet the others. When her and Cathy found the way to each other, it felt so right. Imagine what it must feel like to meet the others. 

“Lina!” Cathy snapped her fingers in front of Lina’s face to regain her attention. 

“Yeah, sorry?” 

“I’ve sent the message. All I said was ‘Hey! Are you Katherine Howard? I believe I know you.’ ” 

“Isn’t that going to freak her out?” Lina asked with a concerned look on her face. Cathy shrugs. 

“It really sucks that we reincarnated looking like completely different people.” Cath says after a few moments of silence. “It makes things much harder, doesn’t it?” 

“Ahah, yeah. You should have seen my face when I looked in the mirror of the first time!” Lina laughed. All of a sudden Cathys laptop made a high pitched ding noise. The two both shot their eyes to the laptop. 

“Is it her?” Lina says eagerly. Cathy quickly opens up her DMs. She gasps at the sight of the reply. 

“Yep!” Cathy says as she opens the message up. “She said... ‘How did you know and who are you?’” Cathy quickly starts typing away. 

“Wait! I wanna see!” Lina whines as she picks up her chair and places it next to Cathy’s. She looks at the message Cath sent. ‘I’m Catherine Parr. Are you Henry’s fifth wife?’. 

“Really Cath?” Lina rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! I just want to get to the point!” 

The girls look back at the green to see the little dots at the bottom appear. 

“She’s typing!” Cathy squeals. A few seconds later the dots disappear and a message appears. ‘Hold up, how do you know this stuff? What’s going on?’ the message read. 

Cathy didn’t think twice about writing back. Soon, they were having a full on conversation. 

‘I’m Henry’s sixth wife! Catherine Parr!’

‘Wait, really?’ 

‘Yes! So you are Henry’s fifth wife, right?’

‘Um, yes!’ 

‘That’s awesome!’ 

‘Wait, if your back, does that mean everyone else is back to?’

‘Yep! I have found everyone but Anne Boleyn.’ 

‘My cousin?’

‘I believe.’ 

“Wow, you did it again Cathy Parr.” Lina smiled as she shifted her chair back to the other side of the table. Cathy smiled. Ok, one more to go. 

*^~~^*

About an hour later, Cathy arrives back to her small apartment. She throws her keys onto her marble kitchen bench, which makes a loud sound. She opens her bag and pulls out her MacBook, then struggles to slide open the glass sliding door which leads out to the balcony and sits on her lounge chair. There she sat down and opened Instagram back up. 

‘ _Right, now to find that Boleyn girl.’_ She thought to herself as she started searching the internet, although it is difficult to see her screen as the sun is glaring down into it. She searches for a couple of key words. ‘Anne Boleyn’, ‘Boleyn’, ‘Anne’. Nothing. Just historical pages that were about her. Cathy sighs as she closes her laptop, she sits on her lounge chair for a moment, but then hears something that pricks up her ears. 

“ _Alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously; and I have loved you oh so long, delighting in your company...”_ A beautiful, angelic voice sings along to a acoustic guitar. The voice is a woman’s, and it sounds like it’s coming from a balcony a couple of stories up. 

_‘That songs sounds really familiar...’_ Cathy thought to herself as she kept listening to the oh so beautiful voice. 

“ _greensleeves was my delight, greensleeves my heart of gold.”_

Greensleeves! That’s why it was so familiar. Cathy continued to listen, but then realised what the song was about. It was about Anne! Was this a sign? With our even thinking twice, Cathy jumped up from her seat and ran through her apartment to the front door, as she flung herself out of the room to the elevator. She spammed the button, but grew impatient waiting, so she took the stairs. She ran up two stories and walked down the hallway. The voice was getting louder and louder. Carefully, she placed her ear to one of the doors. Nothing. So she ran to another door, nothing again. Then she placed her ear to the next door. The voice, it was loud and clear! This was her room! Cathy took in a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Her heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest! What if this wasn’t Anne, odd are that it’s not, that would be so embarrassing. The singing from the other side of the door stopped as Cathy head foot steps waking closer to the door. The door opened and there stood a young woman holding her guitar, she was maybe 19, 20?. The woman had dark brown, nearly black long wavy hair, and large green eyes that sparkled.

“Hello? Can I help you?” The girl says. Her voice sounds cheerful and bright.

“Oh! Um, h-hi.” Cathy stutters. “Um that song you were singing, I heard it from my room. Yeah, it’s actually about someone I know.” Cathy smiled. Wow, if this wasn’t Anne that might have sounded really weird. The girls face grew to a confused look. 

“You knew Anne Boleyn?” She asks, her voice sounding sarcastic. 

Cathy fiddled with the bottom of her shirt nervously, shit, this wasn’t Anne. What does she say now?

“I mean like, um-“ Cathy was cut off by the girl again, but her face looked less confused and now more serious. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Why don’t you come inside?” The girl offered. Cathy didn’t know what to do, but she didn’t want to be rude of corse! She nods her hair awkwardly as the woman leads her inside and motions her to sit down. 

Cathy sits down on the leather couch. 

“Nice couch...” She giggles, as she try’s to start conversation. 

“Thanks. Now, you said you knew Anne Boleyn?” The girl quickly jumps to the point. Cathys face was as red as a tomato. What was she supposed to say? She fiddles with her shirt once more, (which had become a habit over that last year she’s been back) and looks down. 

“I-i mean, like not exactly-“ 

“Be honest with me. Did you know her?” The girl demanded. 

“Not directly.” Cathy quickly states, which is true, she didn’t actually know Anne directly, she only had met her daughter.

“Explain.” The girl demands once more. 

How on earth is she going to be able to explain this! The girls going to think she’s crazy. 

“Well, I looked after her daughter...” She quickly said. Welp, she officially sounded crazy. 

“What is your name.” Anne asked, staring Cathy directly in the eyes. 

“Catherine. Catherine Parr, but you can call me Cath or Cathy.” 

“Wait, like the same Catherine Parr Henry married?” The girl asked, now intrigued. Cathy nodded quickly, not sure how the girl would react 

“Oh my god. I’m not the only one.” The girl mutters as she starts pacing the room. She turns back to Cathy. “How many are there?” She asks.

”I’m sorry?” Cathy asks. 

“How many of us are back?” The girls says. 

“Us?”

“Bro, I’m Anne Boleyn.” She said. 

“Wait! Really?” 

“Yes really! Are we all back?” She asks again.

“Yes! You’re the last once that we needed to find!” Cathy squealed. 

“Really? How have I not known?” Anne asks herself. 

“Wait, how did you know who I was? You died before me!” Cathy questions. 

“I read, duh.”

*^~~^*

It was days later, when all of the queens could finally meet, since all of them were busy and had their own lives. A lot had happened over the last year. They all got jobs, made friends, some even went to collage, so when they could all meet, they were all very excited. 

Lina was the first to show up to Cathy’s apartment. They all agreed to meet there, as they didn’t want to go out to anywhere her public.

“Hey Lina.” Cathy smiled as she opened the door. “I’m kind of surprised that you’re here first, I thought Anne would be here first since she’s right upstairs.”

Lina rolled her eyes at the sound of Annes name. Cathy saw this and chucked. “Be nice to her. All that stuff happened years ago.”

“What ever. So, everyone could make it right?” Lina asked, changing the topic quickly, the two queens took a seat on the navy blue couch.

“Yeah. I first I didn’t think Kat would come, because she sounded pretty hesitant when i asked, but she texted me this morning telling me that she would be here.” 

“Ok, that’s good. I just wanted to see everyone, that’s all.” 

A few moments later the two girls heard a knock at the door. Cathy jumped up from her seat and ran to the door, Lina followed behind. She opened the door to see Anne. 

“Anne! Glad to see you. Catalina is the only one here at the moment, but come in and make yourself at home.” Cathy lead her into the living room were Lina had run back into. 

“Hey Catherine.” Anne waved awkwardly, obviously forcing a smile. Lina waved back. 

“Hello Anne. I go by Lina, just so you know.” 

“Ok then, I go by Annie or Anne, I don’t mind.” Anne replied. 

“And why do you go by Annie?” Lina asked. Cathy quickly looked over to make sure things weren’t getting heated. 

“My brother used to call me that.” Anne smiled. 

“Oh, yeah, the same brother you fucked?” Lina said, knowing it would set Anne off. Anne was horrified.

”LINA!” Cathy snapped. “Sorry Annie, she’s just being difficult. Lina we talked about this!” 

Lina rolled her eyes, Cathy opened her mouth to tel her off, but was saved by the knock on her door. She opened the door to see a blonde haired woman, with vanilla skin. 

“You must be Jane!” Cathy said as she gave her a hug. 

“Hello love, how are you?” Jane asked. Before Cathy could even answer, a dark skinned woman with short brown hair walked up to the door. 

“Are you Cathy?” She asked. 

“Yes! Are you Anna?” 

“That’s me!” 

Cathy invited them both inside and all of the queens started talking. Five minutes went by and there was a knock on the door again. 

“Ooh! That must be Kat! I’ll be right back.” Cathy squealed as she walked up to the door. She opened the door to see a small girl, nervously shifting. Her hair was even brighter in person.

”Hi! You must be Kat!” Cathy smiled as she went in for a hug, but instead of embracing the smaller queen, Kat shifted away nervously.

”Oh, um sorry.” Kat whispered as walked back towards Cathy and put her arms around her to be polite, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Kitty?” The two hear from the inside. The both walk in to see Anne standing up waiting for them. 

“How did you know my nickname?” Kat asked, her voice small and shaky. 

“Your a Howard aren’t you?” Anne asked. Kat nodded her head. 

“You’re my cousin! I’ve heard stories about you.” Anne smiled. 

“Ok! Know that everyone is here, why don’t we properly introduce ourselves?” Cathy suggests. 

Things get messy from here.


End file.
